Alice Donovan/Season 1
Alice is a recurring character in season 1 first introduced into the series in Pilot as the younger sister of Matt and Vicki Donovan who has just started her last year in Middle School. She appears at the Mystic Grill hanging around her brother and Bonnie, obviously not amused by how Jeremy keeps following her older sister around. Just like Matt and Elena, Alice and Jeremy seem to have drifted apart since the Gilbert parents died and Jeremy began doing drugs with Vicki. During Vicki's stay at the hospital Alice is seen visiting her a lot and when she gets out she's just as worried as Matt when she keeps getting lost. She's also seen sitting on the bleachers watching her brother and his friends practice with the High School football team and the cheerleaders and through that gets to know Stefan a little better before he decides to try out for the team. She mentions that she's practicing to become a cheerleader once she starts High School. She seems to worry a lot about her siblings, while Matt in turn constantly worries about her throughout the season, shown all the times he's told her not to stay up too late or go anywhere alone when it's dark, although she convinces him to let her sneak into the High School Halloween party, dressing up as a broken doll. In the middle of the fun, Vicki disappears again but the siblings assume she's gone home and leaves the party. Coming back to the Donovan house, Matt and Alice find a note written "by Vicki" saying she has left town. Used to her mother coming and going Alice is barely affected by Vicki's supposed leave but she's seen more and more around Matt after that, but is most likely to have been left home alone quite a lot as well. However, when Matt attends Caroline's Party she is mentioned to hang out with Jeremy who's back on track after Damon compelled him to forget about Vicki's death. Alice doesn't seem to have many other friends than Jeremy since when Matt starts working at the Mystic Grill she's seen hanging around the place more. She helps him clean, talks to the bartender or the customers, again avoiding Jeremy after he meets Anna whom Alice grows suspicious of. She even offers to take the last part of his shift one night if he goes after Caroline who obviously has made him happier the past few weeks. After Anna's supposed leave, Alice is comfortable hanging around Jeremy again and does so quite a bit for a while. She is most likely spending a whole day with him during A Few Good Men, which causes her to miss her mother's arrival back home. She finds out when Matt takes a drunk Kelly back home after the fund-raising bachelor auction but the mother gets emotional and makes Alice and Matt promise they're not going anywhere, because they're all she has left. A few days later, Alice confronts her mother about how she's treating Matt's girlfriend Caroline. During a storm (Let The Right One In), Vicki's body is found by Caroline who takes her mother to the Donovan family to deliver the bad news. Alice hides in her room and Matt tries to reach her but she doesn't want to talk so he finds comfort elsewhere. Jeremy also tries to comfort her and Alice, who values that he cares for her, leans into a hug but doesn't ay anything. Her sister's death causes Alice to become closed and more private for a few weeks but says that being alone to think along with Vicki's funeral helped her process her death and move on a little better. Just like her mother and brother she attends the Founder's Kick-off Party in Under Control but she keeps mostly to herself while her brother gets drunk with Tyler and goes off on the dance floor. A drunk Stefan tries to make her dance and have fun, relax a little bit, but she quickly excuses herself and goes a for a walk around the Founders' Hall to be alone, not coming back to the front porch until she hears yelling and finds Matt and Tyler getting pulled apart from a fist fight by Alaric. She's furious with Tyler, especially after what Matt tells her about him and their mother. They go home and Alice takes care of what Tyler's done to his face while they discuss what to do with their mother. Alice agrees to let her go and Matt starts to pack Kelly's things. When the woman comes home Matt tells her that the two siblings have come to the conclusion that they need her out of their lives and that he expects her to be out of the house by morning. She isn't mentioned in Miss Mystic Falls but she's most likely home alone or helping Matt at the Grill. In Blood Brothers Alice's jealousy towards Anna continues until she decides to give the girl a chance. Jeremy likes her, so maybe if Alice befriends her, they can all be friends together. However, Alice is disappointed when it's clear that Jeremy and Anna are more than friends and she finds it difficult to be around them both at the same time and goes to Matt for comfort for the first time in weeks. He tells her everything's going to be okay and that she will get over Jeremy, just like he is still working on getting over Elena. She is mentioned once in Isobel when Matt hurts his arm and Caroline tells Tyler to call her while driving Matt to the hospital. In the season finale Alice is seen watching the Founder's Day Parade, standing by the side and waving to Matt and the others when they pass. When Richard Lockwood tells Tyler, Caroline and Matt to go home Matt says they need to go get Alice first. Later int he car, Tyler is driving but suddenly seems to begin to suffer from a strange migraine and sets the car off the road. All four passengers survive but Alice has difficulties breathing and it turns out she has a broken rib and Caroline has to be taken to the hospital for surgery. Alice is stable but Caroline's injuries are severe and the others stay at the hospital for any news of her.